Disaster is how it starts
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: While dealing with fact Deathwing what's the world to suffer, someone is making a move to bring all Leaders under one rule, Who will step up and stop the imposter and who will aid the imposter in his plans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meaning

He stood on the cliff side watching, watching her move gracefully through her enemies creature or Alliance it didn't matter to him all he thought was the fact that she would be his. He needed to set his plan in motion, but right now he was content with just watching her, seeing her smile, her eyes gleamed with honor and glory. He wanted her more than anything he was pulled out of his thoughts when his communicator went off and he groaned silently at it and accepted the call.

"Everything is set when do you want us to move in?" the guy had said.

"Wait for me to arrive I want to hurt them" he stated as he walked over the other side of the cliff and hopped onto his proto-drake and he took off to the location. He wanted the world under his hand, his command, he wants to be looked at for his accomplishments, He wanted the one women he had always loved to look at him differently then what she had used to.

He landed the drake when he got to the location and walked over the human who had helped him set it up. "They will pay first for sending me away " the elf said menacingly " Do it blow it sky high and move in."

The human nodded and press the button to blow the explosive and had the men move it once the smoke cleared. The two of them moved their way down and walking through the smoke and fire and the fighting. One of the men dropped an elf to their knees in front of them and the elf eyes widen. "You will get nothing from the well" he said.

The human turned to his ally "Cronos what are you going to do about it?" he implied

"Nothing for the time being it's not the well I'm looking for Mentor" Cronos sneered taking the key that was around his mentor neck it was vault he was seeking and he knew what he needed to find. Cronos pulled out his blade and drove the sword deep into his mentor chest.

"You will not get away with this Traitor they will stop you before you even begin" his mentor whispered before falling to the ground.

"We will see" Cronos said looking at the key in his hand he soon turned on spot and left leaving smoke and fire in his wake.

* * *

Lania wiped the sweat from her brow after dealing a death blow to a drake whelp and she slumped to a rock to take a breather in the distance she saw Little and Asha finishing off their enemies as well. The two of them walked over to Lania and sat down "You know I kinda wish I was back in Orgrimmar for a cold one " Little said with a half smile.

"Know the feeling" Asha replied taking a drink of water to replenish her mana. Lania petted her drake looked around Duskwallow marsh the land was dark and surrounded with alliance soldiers and she looked her two friends.

"let's head back to Orgrimmar there's a few things I need to do there" Lania commented the two nodded their heads and hopped onto their mounts and were up in the air. It had took them while to get back to Orgrimmar and when they did the city was in a uproar and the three blood elves raised curious eyebrows. Killina found them and ran to them with Divinum right behind her.

"Did you guys hear? " Killina said reaching for Lania hands, Lania looked at her sister and Div's face and saw sadness there.

"What's going on?" she asked not liking the outrage people were expressing.

"The Academy was attacked, but only the Paladin Mentor was killed he had stayed over night to do some paperwork when it happened Lord Lor'themar is furious that it had happened under Garrosh's nose" Killina announced Lania had never really liked the fact that Garrosh had announce that all Trainers had to train their students under one school and the fact that it was a ways away from Orgrimmar as well.

"Anyone else that was killed?" Lania questioned turning to Div.

"Late night Students that were studying and staff Garrosh is saying it was the humans, because there were human bodies there as well." Div replied.

"Those Alliance fools!" Asha stated angrily Lania shooked her head and pulled her hands away from Killina's.

"Which Mentor was murdered?" she asked hoping that it wasn't Mentor Erons.

"Mentor Erons was murdered " Div commented his face angry Lania and him had looked up to the master paladin that had retired to teach the young the ways of the holy ways of the paladin. Now she could understand why their Regeant-Lord was furious with Garrosh this wouldn't have happened if the academies were kept separate and in their own cities. The five of them went to the Broken Tusk and all sat at table Lania had ordered something hard to drink, her mind in rambles Mentor Erons had pushed her hard to be better then the men that were in her class told her to prove to them that she was just as good as them. He had helped her get through the hard times when she had felt down, her body beaten, her emotions lost, she owed everything to him in the ways of being a good paladin.

"We're sorry for you guys losing a great teacher" Little said to Divinum and Lania and the two looked up and nodded their heads giving Mentor Erons a moment of silence.

"But did the alliance really send soldiers to attack a school and went were they going to find when they got there?" Asha implied puzzled by it all

"Not all humans are sworn under the king of Stormwind" Lania stated taking a drink of her ale. Asha knew she was right on that maybe she would go to the burnt academy and find some clues on what happened.

"Not alot of Staff was there just guards that were guarding the school" Killina perked up

"But didn't Div just say that...oh nevermind." Lania replied the table was silent except the Clanging of the the tankards that hit the table. Lania knew that Killina was seeing Divinum she could tell by the way they looked at each other and she was happy for them. Little had been talking to someone outside their circle of friends and Asha hed been busy with something all week beside today. Lania knew they were all seeing someone if she knew them or not and she hanged her head and wondered if she would ever find someone that special. After she finished her drink she got up from the table saying she needed some air alone and they all nodded their understanding.

She got to the front parlor when she walked into someone and she looked up and frowned "Cronos what do you want?" she asked irritably

"Nothing, but your time, do you have time to spare?" he implied Divinum was watching from his seat when he heard Cronos speak.

"Not with you I don't" Lania retorted rather coldly and brushed passed him Cronos caught up with her and walked beside her.

"Oh come on today a sad day we should be mourning Mentor Erons together" he stated grabbing her arm.

"I'd rather mourn him alone thanks" she says yanking her arm out of grasp and whistling for her drake; her drake landed and she climbed on and she turned to Cronos once more " I want nothing to do with you" she finished and motioned the drake to take flight. Cronos frowned deeply and walked away from the broken tusk, he needed to get her see he wasn't changing his mind about her not one bit.

"You know Cronos there's a line between flirting and having an obsession with someone" A voice said from behind him he turned to see Divinum standing there.

"What would you know anything about that" Cronos sneered

"How many times does she have to spell it out to you that she's not interested." Divinum remarked angrily by then everyone had stopped doing what they had been doing.

"I don't see you chasing after her"

"And I don't see her swooning over your voice"

"At least she gives me the time of day"

"Ha! I'd like to see that, except you left one thing out she talks to me, not you." Divinum put in and he knew that had shut Cronos up and the next thing Divinum knew he was defending himself against Cronos attack. Divinum wasn't in love with Lania, but she was his friend and he would be damn if he didn't defend her honor. Divinum brought his shield to block Cronos sword and used his own to attack him, but the fight stopped as soon as it began by their regeant-lord himself.

" I will not have my own kin attack each other on this hard time" he announced his voice booming around Orgrimmar.

"I am sorry Regeant-Lord I was defending a friend honor" Divinum says bowing and kneeling down in respect while Cronos took a few steps back still standing his face was etched with anger and hatred.

"As honorable as that may be the two of you are coming with me back to Silvermoon city to settle this in my court" Lor'themar remarked eyeing them both he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this, but a lot of his people were angry with the news of the death of one their own at the hands of a promise said by Garrosh himself. He turned to the pathway that led to the zepplin, Divinum and Cronos reluctantly followed their leader back to Silvermoon City.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone Emiko here I know I've done this story for a third time hopefully this is better then last time. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost and confused

When King Varian heard of the news of the Horde Academy being attacked by a horde of humans he was furious how dare Garrosh blame him and his people! There where people of his race that were not sworn under his rule that did those things. "Garrosh thinks putting the blame on me would calm the rage of the blood elves." he stated to Genn who stood in the room with him.

"He is only making a promise to the Regeant-Lord I am sure the elf lord will not act on it." Genn replied taking seat in a chair as he watched Varian pace. Genn himself was anger by it, but he wasn't letting it get to him as much as it had gotten Varian.

"What Mentor did they say was murdered?" Varian said Genn looked up and shake his head slightly.

"That will not help the matter" Genn said solemly Varian give him a look and the Worgen king sighed "Mentor Erons was the one who was murdered" he finished Varian growled his frustration he remembered Erons vividly the blood elf had a way in battle Varian had fought along side him for a time when the blood elves sided with the alliance he had respect for the elf, but nothing else and he needed to speak to the regeant-lord about the incident.

* * *

The Tavern of Stormwind City was in a uproar about the incident that had happened everyone was talking about it Juto realize and he turned to look at three friends as they took seat at a table. "It's sad to hear about that I'm sure, but I don't the outcasts where solely responsible for the attack someone had to know where the academy was at for them to attack it." Jusho brought up wisely. Juto knew that very well he also knew that the horde were most likely going to blame them for the attack.

"We need to prepare ourselves if war comes to our door" Gillibit motioned for a gnome that was always joking around and forgetting his things when going on an adventure he was right.

Poteros frowned and rubbed his chin to think about how the incident went down some small staff and some students and a retired well known Paladin was killed that night. "Hey did they say how the Paladin mentor was killed?" he asked

"umm I think they said Mentor Erons" Juto replied taking a drink of his ale

The four of them sat in silence they knew the horde wouldn't sit silently about this, but Poteros knew it wasn't the alliance's fault. "I don't get it why did the horde place all learning students of different classes into one academy?" Gillibit pondered aloud and everyone just shrugged. Juto stood up and picked up his two swords his three friends looked at him.

"I'm going to talk to my father he may know more" Juto implied as he was walking out of the tavern the three of them nodded and went back to their drinks. Juto got to the harbor waiting for the ship to Darnassus to arrive. His memories brought him back a year when he was in Hyjal pretty much on his own and he normally had company with him, but at that time he wanted space alone. He walking when he stumbled upon a creature that was coming at him and he had pretty much took care of that one, but the creature had called for help when it went down. Juto was force to run when it was too much for him to handle he was hurting after that last fight and he knew without a doubt facing two more would have him killed.

That had also been the time when he had seen her fight and kill the two creatures that were chasing him and he watched stand there among the killed creatures staring at him. he raised his hands saying he was peaceful and she relaxed and left and that was the last time Juto saw the blood elf. He walked aboard the ship and stood there waiting for the ship to leave port he sighed and leaned against the railing he could've paid a mage to port him to Darnassus, but he felt like doing it the old fashion way.

It had took a few days, but he arrived in Darnassus he went through the portal there and continued his way through the city until he stopped at the councilmen building where his father was in. He got off his mount and sat down on the steps he knew he couldn't go in as he pleased. He waited a few moments and then decided to wait for his Father at home and he got onto his mount once more and head to his family home. His family lived a little ways outside of Darnassus his mother had liked it that way and Father wouldn't argue over it.

Juto reached the house and walked only to see his little brother there comforting Mom his ears drooped and he turned and saw that father had stayed home. "What...Where's Tasia?" he asked his voice cracking under the atmosphere in the main living room of the house. His father didn't say anything only nodded towards the kitchen table where a blanket was covering a body of a night elf there. Juto walked over silently and lifted the blanket softly and gasped as eyes grew wide no he knew why his father had blood stains on his clothes. He fell to his knees and cried out his grief his father hand came and rested on Juto's shoulder.

"I only say a glimpse of what he looked like for mostly he was hooded, but the looks of it the person who kill your little sister was a blood elf." his father choked out. Juto went back to his feet and picked up his sister body and went outside through the back door and to the garden he would bury her where she had spent most of her time in. He placed her down gently and went to the shed and found a shovel and started digging. His family walked out his brother had went to the shed as well and grabbed a shovel and the two of them dug a six foot grave for their sister.

They got of the grave and stood and looked at it for a moment "Juto I don't understand who would what to murder a six year old?" Satero implied his voice had been hoarse from his sorrow.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out" Juto replied going into the grave again and nodded towards Tasia, Satero picked her up and gently gave her to Juto and he gently placed her down onto the ground and got out of the grave once more. They didn't want to spend the time to pick anything out and Juto knew his Father wanted it done this way. His ear piece went off and he groaned when he checked what channel that was hailing him it was one of the guild members contacting him or all of them he didn't quite know, but he ignored it as he stood next to his mom.

"Any last words you guys want to say" they all refused to say vengeance dancing in their eyes and Juto sighed and picked up the shovel once more and placed it, into his mom shaking hands. "For justice and love" Juto finished as he stepped back his mom went to the dirt pile and shoveled up some dirt and placing over Tasia tears leaking over her eyes once more before handing the shovel off to Cutan.

After the grave was filled the four of them stood there in silence and Cutan turned to his oldest child " I will find out who had done this " he stated all Juto did was nod his head as he walked away finding out about the attack on the horde academy would have to wait he was going to search for the asshole who had killed little sister even if it was to kill him.

* * *

A/n: hey guys sorry for the long update enjoy :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: not enough time

It had been 3 weeks and Lania still hadn't gotten anything about the Academy and who had done it and Cronos was becoming more annoying as the days went by. She had just wished he would leave her alone and sometimes she got that when she was doing stuff, but when she felt like having time alone and in any one of the major cities he was there. She was heading out when she saw someone running in on their and it was an ally she ran at it and tackled the male elf off his mount pinning him to the ground with her shield pressing into his throat.

Lania ears perked when a few orc words fell from his lips "Friendly came to talk to Lord" the night elf said.

"Name?" she demanded slightly relaxing her shield somewhat.

"Juto" he answered his eyes pleading she sensed that his body was relaxed like he felt at home with her and she frowned and stood and took some steps back the guards nearby went forward to get him, but she shooked her head no.

"He is here to talk to Lord Lor'themar. " she stated beckoning Juto to follow her silently. he obeyed and kept a few paces behind her only for her to turned and point beside her, he smirked and ran to catch up, soon slowed for a walk beside her keeping her pace easily. He motioned if she knew Common and and she slightly understood that and shaked her head no once more.

Juto hanged his head the silence was comfortable to say the least and he was happy for it he knew this blood elf wasn't responsible for his sister's death, but it didn't mean he wasn't wary of her, she did have her shield plastered to his throat only moments before. He looked at her quickly and he couldn't place this comfort he felt in his chest. The thought stopped quickly when she let out an exasperated sigh and she stopped her walk. "Cronos not now I have something I need to do." she stated annoyingly

"You could have a guard do it" he said cheekily taking a step closer she lowered her gaze to a glare, before she rudely brushed by him. Cronos frowned slightly and grabbed her arm tightly in his hand "I'm getting tired of you ignoring me" he stated Juto went for his sword, but he wasn't the one that retaliated.

Lania was tired and frustrated already she didn't need Cronos adding to it, but he said that it pissed her off and she whacked him with her shield and his grip left her arm and she watched him hit the ground. "You tired! I am beyond aggravated with you! You won't give me a peace of mind when I'm in any of the cities do you think I like my peace of mind out in the world fighting things just to get away from you! I'm not interested! Move on!" she said grabbing Juto arm lightly and tugging him away to continue their walk towards the Sunfury spire.

They were now in Murder row when Juto stopped and turned to her with concerned eyes and tried his best with the orcish language to comfort her aggravated mind. "It all will blow over" he said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder she shooked her head once more in frustration.

"You don't get it either" she says throwing her hands into the air walking ahead of him he jogged to catch up with her and stopped her when he turned in front of her.

"I do" he says and she raised an eyebrow at it confused written over her face. What was it about this night elf that kept her calm? Was it his eyes, his voice? She didn't know and she sighed and motioned to continue, they continued their trek to the spire and when they got there Hauldron and Rommath were slightly tense.

"Lord Lor'themar, this night elf has come to speak to you on behalf of..."Lania didn't know and she turned to Juto for help.

"Murder is what I come here for" he states in common and Lor'thermar eyes widen and then glare down at the night elf in question and Lania backs away slowly.

"Murder by what claims?" he demands keeping his hands by his side.

"One of your kinsmen has murder a six year child. Did you or did you not order for the strike?" Juto replied keeping his stance strong.

"I gave no such order I have no reason to murder a child even on the other faction." Lor'themar commented dryly Juto hanged his head and Lania didn't know if it was of defeat or not, but one of her kin murdered a child?

"I see Thanks for your time" Juto dryly said and started to walk away.

"But I will seek out the one responsible and give him or her the punishment they deserve." Lor'themar boomed causing Juto to turned to look at the lord with surprise.

"I...thank you once more I'll see myself out" Juto says and left the spire his heart at ease somewhat of what had transpired. Lania quickly caught up with him and walked with and in no time they both were outside of Silvermoon city. Juto turned to Lania and gave her bow and a kiss on her hand which caused her to blush. She brushed some strands of hair away from his eyes and gave him a small smile and stepped back she knew she would see him again.

Juto soon left afterwards and Lania watched him go her heart pounding why did she have to touch him? And why was it so hard for her to see him leave? She wouldn't give it time to sink in when she whistled for her charger and hopped onto it she wanted to talk to her Dad about this. She rode to the house and got off her mount and walked inside she heard noises in the kitchen and knew her mom was in there. She went into living area of the house and saw her father sitting on the couch with a book.

"Hey Dad " Lania greeted with a smile he looked away from his book and grinned.

"Hey Sweetie what brings you here" he implied setting the book down and sitting up so Lania could sit down and Lania did so with a sad look on her face.

"Lord Lor'themar is opening a case to bring justice to a kinsmen who had killed a 6 year old night elf." she stated keeping her hand in her lap, her father looked solem when he heard that and leaned forward.

"First the academy and now this who is this guy that makes it right for him to do this not pay for the consequences of those actions!" her father commented heated with anger.

"I don't know, but the night elf that brought it to Lor'themar attention had a hard time saying it I only caught Child, Six, and Murder and I knew right off that one of our kin had killed an innocent child for no reason. " Lania pointed out and she sighed yet again this rather heavily.

"we'll find the answer we always do now go say hi to your mother" he said his face trying not to show his anger.

"I can't I only wanted some advice about something" Lania retorted leaning back her face deep in thought.

"I'm sure your mom can give better advice then I." her father pointed out with a small laugh. Just when Lania was about to respond to that her mother had walked into living room.

"Lania my sweet child your home!" her mother said excitedly as she sat on the other side of her daughter.

"She needs advice on something Nesia my love" her father said with a small smile Nesia looked to her daughter face and indeed found a face that was confused about something.

"How did you and Dad know the two of you where soul mates?" she asked Nesia gasped with a look of wonder in her eyes as she looked to her husband.

"The first time I realized he was meant for me when his lips touched my hand as a good-bye for helping him and I couldn't get my mind off him. Kitrus was a gentlemen through and through and when he asked me for a date and I kissed his cheek good-night he knew as well" Nesia explained looking Kitrus with loving eyes. Lania looked down she had felt that with the night elf, but she had no idea if the night elf felt the same.

"I ask because I felt that with someone, but I don't know if he felt the same for I don't know his customs " Lania replied

"Ah so your soul-mate isn't a blood elf " her father piped up his tone slightly serious

"No, but what if it was a night elf?" she pondered aloud hoping she'd get happy results from them.

"If it is we'll accept it we're not judging the pulls of soul-mates especially when it concerns elves" Nesia remarked her face was still happy " I mean if your sister found hers I'm sure you'll find yours in no time."

"Thanks mom, but I don't think it's that simple " Lania stated standing "I've got to run I still want to see what I can do to help my people over the death of Mentor Erons " she finished

"There's not much you can do Sweetie" her father implied sadly Lania drooped her ears at that, but smile weakly anyways.

"I'll just keep my ears open if I hear anything new about it then, well I heading back to Orgrimmar you guys know how to contact me if you need anything " she said giving her parents a hug and then she was out the door back on her mount heading towards Silvermoon city once more.

* * *

He paced the small room known as his living room in his small apartment called home his mind in a whirl. What was special about that night elf that she couldn't pick him to be hers, but no she rather have someone on the opposing faction be beside her. He seethed in anger he'd have to try harder to win her heart and he sat down with a new plan.

* * *

A/n: Hey Everyone chap 3 Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Might as well

Little was at the Broken Tusk when she saw Asha walk towards her with someone beside her Little was curious to say the least and she smiled when Asha waved to her. Once Asha was close she spoke " Hey Little this is Dorada she doesn't talk much so yea."

"It's okay I'm more then ready to go to Hyjal then anything." Little stated happily petting her cat tenderly sitting on the porch of the broken tusk.

"Aren't we waiting for Lania though?" Asha implied raising a slight eyebrow to the question. Little leaned back slightly and sighed ever since the academy the blood elves were furious and a little distant to the other races of the horde. They had every right to be of course, but it didn't stop them from being friends with them only the ones that saw Garrosh as a rightful warchief.

"Why are you guys waiting for me?" Lania asked behind Little and Little looked that way with a smirk Lania had used her hearthstone to get back to Orgrimmar.

"We were planning on going to Hyjal you in?" Asha says before Little could tell first which earned Asha a scowl from the hunter. Lania nodded her head with a smile to her lips and the four were off Lania didn't care of the extra person in party she just wanted to get away from the talk of what's been going on and to get away from her thinking mind that was lingering on the night elf that had shown up in Silvermoon city.

They got to Hyjal and and did the some of the things people were handing out jobs of certain qualities and such, they did those with slight ease having another close range fighter with them made it simple. They moved farther up the mountain pass and decided to stop for a much needed break. They would inform the latest events to the person they needed speak to later. They gathered around a campfire Lania had prepared and Little had a satisfied smile on her face fighting the creatures gave her a break from the gossip going around in Orgrimmar. Lania bumped her shoulder with a smile on her face and Little raised an eyebrow "What?" Little questioned leaning back as Lania petted her pet Rena.

"What are you so happy about?" Lania retorted happily eyeing her friend

"just glad to be away from Org for awhile." Little answered Lania smiled at that.

"I hear you on that did any of you get the flying license to fly in Azeroth yet?" Lania remarked to all of them Asha shooked her head no as well as her friend Little looked down telling Lania she didn't either. Lania smiled and leaned back as well she had gotten her flying license in Azeroth, but she was going to be fair to her friends and wait til they got theirs.

"you seemed bother though Lania" Asha commented and Lania looked at the mage in question

"umm well" Lania started she thought back to that kiss he had placed on her hand her mind couldn't stop thinking about now that it came back full force and she wasn't able to respond to it when Asha quickly got to her feet as well as Asha new friend Lania looked in that direction to see the night elf standing there, but not alone their eyes met and Lania turned away quickly her cheeks going slightly pink.

Poteros raised his hands in a friendly gesture "We're friendly we're not like most assholes" he said in orcish and Lania ears perked at the language and she looked at the human in question.

"Good then keep moving" Asha remarked nodded her head in a different direction Lania placed a hand on Asha shoulder.

"I'm sure we can share our campfire for a bit" she commented and Asha sighed and sat down as she watched the four alliance members sit around the campfire as well. She didn't particularity like them being this near to her and Lania knew this well cause Lania was the same way, Alliance had a way of messing with Lania when she was just minding her own damn business. Asha watched Lania carefully she was wary of three of them, but kept her diverted from one, Asha raised an eyebrow at this she didn't know which one though and that bothered her slightly.

"Our condolences for losing a great mentor by the way" Poteros implied with a look of sorrow. Lania ears perked that way and only looked away with grief.

"No condolences of yours I think" Little muttered under her breath Juto only heard "Yours" and "Think" in that sentence he really needed Poteros to teach him the orcish language. Juto got to his feet and walked over to the tree they were close to and leaned against it his heart was gripping him tightly with sorrow and he furrowed his brows together in anger. He hadn't told Poteros of what had happened when he had left to go speak to his father and wasn't going to anytime soon until he was ready. He knew Poteros was curious of his recent behavior, but Juto wasn't ready to say and really the only other person to have put it together was the blood elf that had guided him to Lord Lor'themar that day.

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned his head that way and was should a turkey leg of some kind he took it and smiled. Lania smiled in return and went back to the campfire. Juto watched her chat with her friends easily with a smile and a small one reached his face, he knew she was his soul-mate the one he would spend eternity with until the day he died. He looked down to the ground in wonder he didn't know how blood elves find the one they were meant to be with sure they would try dating different people before they did it was the same for his people so they wouldn't be alone for some time it was only until they had locked eyes with their mates that they knew.

After a while Juto went back to the camp and sat down beside Poteros and he saw that Lania looked his way her eyes curious, but skeptical at the same time, however, he saw her smile at him. "Hey Juto this job Ysera is asking us to do is pretty out there how are we going to approach it?" Jusho asked Juto thought and then shrugged his shoulders.

"We do it the normal way if we need heals Poteros will heal us" Juto replied taking a bite of his food. The night went pretty simple some travelers gave them odd looks, but otherwise left the odd party alone. Lania stretched out her legs and saw that the gnome was gesturing to a joke he just made and she smirked not knowing what else to respond to.

Asha grabbed Lania attention though when Asha handed her a cupcake and Lania took it graciously "Thank you" She said taking a small bite as the mage continued handing them out to the small group. They spent a few hours in each other company and by no time Poteros had taught Juto the Orcish language as well as teaching Gillibit.

"You want to hear a story?" the gnome in question asked with a smile Lania nodded once and off he went. "Well the story is this. ' Once upon a time there was these eight adventurers along a road. They didn't know each other worth squat, but an evil had crept onto the land...' shit that's all " the warrior finished.

"What kind of Story is that?" Jusho remarked adding more wood into the fire.

"A made up one?" The gnome answered smugly. Juto shooked his head Gillibit always did know what to say even if it wasn't all that funny. Lania raised an eyebrow at the small beginning of the made up story and wondered if there would have been any truth to it.

"Have you ever wonder that maybe that story had some Merrit?" she asked taking a sip of water.

"I don't know we'd have to travel it to find out" Gillibit remarked happily that someone had at least given him some praise. Lania looked over to Asha who was being talked to by the death knight who was whispering something in her ear and stood and left. After a couple more hours Lania decided to get up and walk a ways to think and as she looked up to the stars she thought. She was thinking of her cousin, her sisters, her family and Mentor. She wondered if this evil that Gillibit might have thought they faced was going to pass. It had had truth to it truth that the gnome didn't see, but she was no seer of the future only going by that of her feelings. Her earpiece ringed in her ear and she looked at her communicator to let her see who was calling and it was Cronos and she ignored it.

She didn't even hear someone walking to come stand beside her until she looked that way and saw the night elf there and she smiled only slightly. "You look puzzled." he said and she turned her attention to him.

"I am there could be truth to your friends words." she replied shifting her weight to her other leg.

"Whatever truth it may bring I hope we can stand side by side facing it." he says looking to the stars that remark had caused her to blush and she was glad he was looking up and not at her face. What was it about this night elf that causes her to blush so much?

* * *

Cronos groaned when Lania hadn't picked up, but he'd try again later. He pulled out the key and put it into the lock door and turned it the key worked just like he knew it would. The door opened and he stepped through the archway and saw that a sentinel was guarding the item he sought for and groaned he was in for a fight. He'd have to do this quick it had taken everything in his skill to sneak into Ironforge for this item. He need to find a way to disarm this Sentinel and quickly. If he fought it the whole city would know he was here and all of his hard work went for nothing.

As he scanned the room silently he saw something to his right and he smirked as he tip toed towards it he saw the Sentinel move and he stopped in his tracks. 'damn it' he thought seething at the monstrosity in front of him why stick this thing inside when it could be somewhere else. He summoned his guardian and went at the sentinel he quickly passed the sentinel and grabbed the item the thing striked him and he felt it go through his body. He ignored the pain and ran out of there taking side passages quickly and calling for his drake to quickly come to him. As he got onto his mount he saw the guards of Ironforge running to the commotion near the palace as he flew away.

He flew out of Ironforge quickly and once safe on top a mountain did he pull out the item he had wanted. He getting close to accomplishing what no race has ever accomplish and soon the world would bow down to him.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone sorry for the long update, but here you go! Enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Questions

Senillina sat the broken tusk listening to her sister Killena talk about something that Divinum had done with a friend of his named Minax. Sure she found it funny, but she really wished she was hanging out with Parzuel at the moment she had sent her a message ten minutes ago and hoped that the druid got it. A few minutes later Parzuel came in, in her normal form and waved to Senillina. "How ye been mon?" she asked taking an empty seat at the table.

"I have been good could do better." she says taking a sip of her drink.

"W'at ya mean betta?" Par questioned concerned for her friend.

Senillina sighed knowing it was better to tell her, but not with her sister Killena in earshot. "follow me" she said and headed out of the Broken Tusk. They went into one of the pathways that led to the cleft of shadow when Senillina turned to Par. "I think I might have feelings for Baine Bloodhoof." Parzuel gave her a look and then smiled and Senillina knew the troll was happy for her.

"Ya should go afta him if ya like him" Parzuel stated smiling at her friend as they walked once more back to the valley of strength. Parzuel wondered if she would be lucky enough to find someone like Senillina had found hers, but time would tell. Parzuel couldn't help, but notice how busy Orgrimmar was a alot of people going and coming it was too much to keep up.

"I'm thinking of heading to Thunderbluff to tell him" Senillina says breaking Parzuel thoughts. Parzuel smiled at her close friend as Senillina walked away determined to see to her feelings and Parzuel thought maybe she would be just as lucky one day. One the battlements Laira slumped against a dummy her mind in turmoil she didn't think she would be able to leave the black temple alive, but Illidan had let her go and she was confused by that, however, not before he had touch her hand and realized something. Illidan was her soul mate and if she had announce that to the world her people would shun her openly.

Laira had told Illidan how to contact her if he wanted someone to talk to. What would her cousins think of her if they had found out, but probably not as bad as what her father would do if he had found out her soul mate was someone not her race. She hadn't talked to father since she had left home and never will; she had finally gotten free from the judging talks that was her father and at times her mother. Her uncle and Aunt didn't judge and she loved them dearly, but she needed to be happy for herself and she wasn't going to be able to do that if she let fear in about father consume her.

Laira earpiece ringed in her ear and she looked down to her communicator to see that it was her father calling her, she ignored it and pulled herself away from the dummy and started her practice once more.

* * *

As the days went by on one night while the odd group set up camp and was all asleep Juto came upon Lania scratching nose of her charger "Something the matter?" he asked in orcish language still new to the language. Lania turned to look at him, he saw a small smile play on her lips as she stopped her petting. Juto couldn't stand not being away from her for much longer and reached out and touched her hand. She didn't flinch away from him and he took her hand in his and squeezed she turned to him with a light smile gracing her lips.

Lania pulled Juto away from camp gently she wanted to talk with him away from the others, once away from the camp Juto pulled her to him, her arms resting on his chest plate armor. He noticed her face had gone a little pink as she looked up at him, her eyes locked with his, he leaned down and she leaned up and their lips met in their first kiss. Lania melted into the kiss she couldn't believe the shiver that ran deliciously down her spine, she didn't ever register her hands gripping his chest plate for balance. Juto pressed her into the tree they stood by not once breaking their kiss, he didn't want it to end, but he knew this wasn't the place for those types of liberties he wanted this to be special in a better place. He ended the kiss nipping Lania nose lightly and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"I want it in a better environment not here, where we could get caught." he said into her ear nibbling at it as he went. He had to stop or he would forgo what he had just whispered to her. Lania wanted to ravish him once more wanted more of his lips, his skin, his fingers touching her, but she sighed into the bliss of his lips nibbling her ear lightly with his teeth.

"One more kiss" She pleaded and she saw his eyes soften at her voice and gave her light one and she sighed into it like heaven had came to her. They got back to camp and went to their individual bedrolls her mind on him and his on her. That next morning Lania got a call from Div saying he needed her for something and she groaned, but instantly said she was on her way, she didn't want to go that meant leaving sure she finished the deed that needed done here a day ago, but wasn't ready leave Juto behind.

Lania used her hearth stone and arrived in Orgrimmar and went to the blacksmith forge building waited outside she knew Div would know where she be. Soon enough he had found her and he wasn't alone he was with Killena "Hey we have some news about the fire and what happened to Master Erons." he said his voice serious Lania knew he wanted justice for his death just as much as she did. She also knew this place wasn't the place to talk about it and Div knew it and the three of them walked out of Orgrimmar together to discuss it thoroughly without the loyalist of Garrosh hearing word of it. Once outside and a good distance away Div turned to her and placed something into Lania hands and she gasped at the object that was in her hand.

"But I thought the key was a myth!" she exclaimed shocked at his finding.

"I went digging without the officials knowing it that box was the only thing left untouched by the fire, but the thing is and I am just theorizing at this point is the box was suppose to fool anyone who came looking for it. I'm guessing the actual key was around Mentor neck and was killed for it." Div explained while Lania looked at the box with a faint admiration of puzzlement swarmed her face.

"Did you find anything else there besides the key box?" Lania said stilling the box in her hands she remembered Erons talking to her about something along those lines.

"His journal was untouched I hadn't had the chance to go through it yet." Div said and Lania knew that was all he was able to find out. Lania knew that Garrosh had not concerned himself in finding anything worth looking into after the fire was out and he didn't seemed fazed that one of his allies kin had been murdered in cold blood. Divinum handed Lania the journal and she gently took it from him it was thick and it would be awhile before she would finish reading it. "Read it somewhere, where no one knows you have especially the person who had killed Mentor." Div finished gravely.

She knew where, but would have to remain hidden to read it or she could go to Juto and have his help to gain her solitude to read it, she definitely didn't want Cronos to see this and knowing that arrogant ass would try to convince her to give it to him or worse. "Of course I understand and once I'm done reading it I'll let you read it " she replied her eyes soft as he smiled and walked away with Killena on his heels.

Lania spranged into actions calling for her drake and hopping onto his back she flew towards the zepplin that had just approached from Stranglethorn vale. She had no idea if Juto had gotten there or not, but she knew that Cronos wouldn't dare go to an Alliance city. As she got on the zepplin and waited for it to depart she went below and sat down to pondered over the course of events that had happened. Her old mentor was dead murdered by someone who had a grudged against him knowing the only thing the murderer took was the key he guarded. A murder of a six year old child at the hands of a blood elf and a brother seeking justice for the unjust. Juto her mind went to him he wanted the justice of the death of his sister she knew that for certain, but who had killed his sister and why?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Elwyn Forest

Stranglethorn Vale a vast jungle that is raged with the changes of Deathwing wake Lania looked over the railing of the zepplin and sighed the humid in the air was misty at best, but it was still a sight to behold she hardly came here much anymore, but she came to the realization maybe she should change that. Her drake had followed the zepplin tirelessly and she motioned him to take rest and that she would call him later. She walked off the zepplin and down the ramp and summoned her war charger and left Grum'gol camp she thought about the landscape of the jungle and smiled when she remembered exactly where she needed to go.

Lania traveled hard to her destination and when she reached Duskwood she had to make camp and relax and give her charger some rest from the hard ride. She made a fire easily and sat down facing the road so she wouldn't jumped on, she knew she was in dangerous territory and would be in even more dangerous territory once she reached Elwyn forest. She pulled out some pig meat that was wrapped carefully in paper and place it over the open fire to cook. She dug in her bags again and stumble upon so wine that was her bags and she smiled at least this would keep her spirit high.

She eyed the saddle bag that was still on her charger and where Mentor Erons Journal laid and her smile faltered. What secrets will she discover once they revealed and did the Mentor have thoughts of something far greater then that Deathwing? She did not know and wished she wouldn't have to read his most precious thoughts, but to find out why the Academy was up in fire and his murder she would have to read it. Before leaving Durotar she carefully wrapped the journal in a soft silken fabric to keep it from wearing down on the travel. She yawned fitfully and wondered when she was ever going to have a peaceful sleep when all this was over.

Sometime in the middle of the night she got woken up by someone shaking her awake and she startled and quickly raised her sword to the neck of a human Warlock and to the human right was a Draenai Mage. Lania gave them a stern look, but lowered her weapon when they didn't react harshly to her reaction. "Are you lost?" The warlock commented nicely commanding her imp to go elsewhere.

"No just needed to rest." Lania remarked in Common the warlock seemed surprised that she knew common as well as the mage.

"We thought you injured by the road and decided to stop to see if you where okay." the mage says sitting by the fire and happy for the warmth it radiated.

"No not injured either I'm trying to get to Elwyn forest to see a friend maybe you two can help me. " Lania remarked hopefully.

"Um... Who're you looking for?" the warlock said warily. Lania ears perked at the wariness in the humans voice.

"I'm sorry my name is Lania and I came here looking for a friend of mine named Juto do you know him?" she said with a light smile to her lips to try and ease the wariness from the humans body. She did notice her relax a fraction when she mentioned Juto and wondered how the girl knew him, but would ask another time.

"I'm Dreedria and this is my best friend Teeka it's nice to meet you and I do know Juto he's my brothers best friend." the Warlock named Deedria said and Lania smiled a fraction more so that was how the warlock knew Juto.

"How about you two stay at my camp and show me there in the morning?" she kindly invited and the two of them smiled at her as Deedria sat down Teeka had already done that and was pulling out some meat she had stored away. The Draenei looked at sheepishly and sadly pulled out some bread to eat on. Lania chuckled "Give me the meat I'll cook it for you" she said gently putting out her gloved hand. Teeka placed the meat into her hand and watched admirably as Lania placed over the open fire the mage wanted to know how to cook so bad for her brother.

"So how do you know Juto?" Deedria asked pulling Teeka out of her thoughts.

"Not that long, but I feel like I've known him a long time and I know that sounds weird, however, there it is." Lania replied pulling her knees to her chest as her mount moved to get more of the greenery around them. "I don't know much about him yet and I hope he'll help me fill in the spots." Teeka knew where this was going and she wished she could help the blood elf.

"Well I'm sure he'll help you find the pieces you're missing." Teeka says giving her a warm smile as she watched the elf pulled out of her sitting position to check on the food. Teeka was really confused actually why did the elf show up in a heavy alliance presence area in search for a night elf that was suppose to be her enemy unless she was one that didn't believe in the silliness of politicians arguing over who got the better slice of pie. Teeka knew the human king wanted peace between the two factions, but would never achieve while that arrogant Orc stayed as Warchief.

"So I have a question." Deedria said turning to Lania; Lania turned her attention to the human "Do you blame the alliance for what happened at horde academy?"

Lania shooked her head "No I do not put blame on the Alliance as much as Garrosh wants to. I think it goes farther then that I just don't know what it is yet. I have something that might clear it up or just give more questions then answers" she says pulling the meat off the fire and cutting it evenly between the two. Teeka was going to split her half, but Lania held up a hand "I've already ate not that long ago I'm fine. "

The two of them ate in silence until Lania was hearing her communicator and she dug in her bag to find her answering device, she found it and saw that her little sister Senillina was calling her. She answered "Hey Seni is something wrong?" she asked her voice slightly worried.

"No not really I just wanted to tell you some really happy news Ki already knows and I thought why not share with my oldest sister. I found someone that completes me like Divinum completes Ki. " she says her voice excited Lania smiled Seni needed happiness, well they all needed it.

"So who's the one meant for you?" she asked hoping Seni didn't catch her sharp intake of breath.

"Baine Bloodhoof. I know You're going to say 'he's way older then you! and he has far more responsibilities right now.' I can't help what fate choose's for us you know." Seni said sounding like I was going to lecture her for finding her one love in this hard time.

"Senillina Starflame I'm not going to lecture you! I am truly happy that you had found your true love. Seriously I am! Just know he does have a lot of responsibilities and he won't always have the time to run off with you; you have to able to help him as well." Lania says with a sisterly smile on her face as she waited for Seni to respond, she didn't have long to wait.

"Oh thank you Lan you're the best sister anyone can hope for!" She says "Love you I'm heading off to home to tell Mom and Dad in the morning be careful where you are." The com was cut off and Lania place the damn device back into her bag. She yawned and laid down waving good-night to her two new companions and fell back to sleep her mind drifting off to the face of Juto.

Teeka and Deedria finished eating and Teeka looked over to Deedria with concern as she whispered. "Are you sure it's okay to show her towards your brother guild?"

"It'll be fine Teeka I'm sure my brother knows her as well let us sleep alright " Deedria answered waving off the worried tone of her friend as nothing. That next morning as Lania was getting her things ready she stopped unsure of something the two girls didn't have to show her the way if one of them was still slightly concerned for their own safety.

"You know, you girls don't have to show me the way." she said as she strapped down her bag.

"I want to, if you know Juto you've got to know Poteros " Deedria mentions getting onto her mount when Lania and Teeka did the same. Lania couldn't believe that these two would stick their necks out for her and when they got the back wall of the 'Jilted shadow' Deedra had her wait so she could grab her brother and tell him that someone was here to see Juto. Lania hopped off her charger found a place to sit down out of the sun, she was exhausted from the travel here.

Deedria walked into the Jilted Shadow and looked around the big room and spotted her brother off the right talking to Juto as always she quickly walked over there and tapped her brother shoulder. Poteros turned that way and saw his sister standing there Juto gave her a friendly wave and got up to leave. "Wait this concerns you too." Deedria said pulling on her brother sleeve of his shirt for him to get up.

"Is something wrong?" Poteros questioned standing Juto eyed his human friend with concern.

"No nothing is wrong is just that a woman by the name of Lania is looking for you two." Deedria mentioned Juto heart skipped a beat.

"Where is she?" he asked and when Deedria told him he left the hall and ran to the back of the building and there stood Lania pulling something out of her saddle bag. Juto noticed she looked tired and wanted to sleep travel off her body and he coughed to get her attention and she whirled to face him.

"come on let's head inside " Juto motioned sticking out his hand for her to take, she smiled and put the item she had pulled out back into the bag and took it off her charger and with her free hand took Juto unclad hand in hers. Juto guided her gently into the guild hall and the guild eyed him warily. "Relax she an ally" he pointed out and they relaxed somewhat Jusho and Gillibit waved at her. Juto pulled her upstairs and into his room he closed the door and turned to her. "Hey what's wrong your mind is a jumble mess" he asked cupping her cheek.

Lania leaned into his hand "I might have or rather Divinum might have discovered something in our Mentor murder and I wanted to read it away from prying eyes and I wanted to see you." She explained pulling away only just slightly. She pulled off her gloves and was going to place them down when Juto came up to her to help her with the rest of her armor. He knew the armor weighed a ton or least his did, he only assumed hers did as well.

"Here let me help" he said guiding her to chair that was placed at his desk. so he could place the armor there she sighed peacefully when he took off the shoulders and bracers, her arms bare to him, she wanted to run her unclad fingers through his long dark blue hair. She uncliped the claps up top on her chest armor, he got the side clasp and it easily slid off her torso. He took in a breath when he saw a good sight of a healing bruise it was almost healed, but it still looked like it hurt.

He went to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and gently placed it into her hands "something to wear." he said she smiled and placed it down on the desk and took off the rest of armor, when she got them off she found wrinkled her nose.

"bath first I'm not stinking up that shirt the odor." she says with a light chuckle. He chuckled at that and left the room for a short while to see if the bathing room was open. He looked inside and noticed that it was indeed open and went back to his room took her hand and brought into the room and pointed to the tub.

"I'll bring up some warm water for you. I'll have Poteros help me cover yourself with that robe if you please" he says pointing to the rack of robes hanging there. A few minutes later Juto came back with two buckets of warm water and Poteros did the same they dumped the water into the tub and Lania saw that it was enough for a bath.

"Let me know when it's time to dump the tub afterwards I'll have a couple of guildmates do it since their complaining about not having anything better to do. " Poteros said giving Lania a playful wink before leaving. Lania was looking forward for this bath for a lifetime.

"Oh Ronima said you can use her cleaning soaps if you wish it. " Juto said giving his soul mate a smile, she gave him one in return and he gently left the room closing the door behind him. He went down to the main floor of the building to see the guild looking up at him. "Okay guys I will only say this once she is different from the others alright if she wanted to harm us she would have already." Juto said to the ones who didn't know her. He found his seat that he had been sitting before Deedria had walked in and sighed.

" Why did she come here?" came the raspy voice of Jusho as he sat down next to him.

"She came here to read something and by the looks of it something really old." Juto said leaning forward in his seat. Jusho raised a curious eyebrow and was left to his own thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Wearing one of Jutos shirts and a pair of her tight fit pajama jeans stood Lania. Juto breath got caught in his throat when he saw her and Jusho noticed it immediately.

"Sorry I didn't feel like staying in the bedroom the whole time" Lania said taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"No need to apologize Lania I wouldn't want to either" Juto replied with a small smile to his lips. He wanted to take her upstairs and show her exactly how her being dressed in his shirt did to him, but he refrained himself. Seeing her without armor did her wonders and he pondered if she had been with anyone who she had gotten this relaxed with.

"You have a nice guild hall" she said sitting, placing her hands into her lap he knew she was little tense with alot of the other guild members she hadn't met yet, but didn't run from that fact yet he noticed she relaxed at the same time. A few minutes later Jusho came back over and sat down Gillibit following and the gnome plopped down into his favorite chair.

"So what's brings you here?" Poteros says when he came into view and earshot.

"A journal did. I want to tell you why it's so important, but that'll wait til later; you never know who could use information against another." Lania replied her hands clenching in her lap.

"We get it and the people over here will help you" Juto said he knew Lania could trust Jusho, Poteros, Gillibit, and himself Ronima would have to work for it as well as Xelzo. Lania gave him a light smile and stood up he knew she was tired and got up as well. "I'll guide you to a spare room" he says not wanting to tempted by her at this moment he knew she had a lot on her mind and as much as he wanted to help her be distracted by it she needed the time to think.

* * *

A/n: Hey guys sorry for this long update writers block and everything :P Here you go! ENJOY!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Answers..Maybe

 _He's never been one to listen well when the lessons began I hope against everything that I have said will eventually sink into his mind. He is a brash young soul who needs to see things in a bigger view of the_ _disasters that could one day approach him. The other two have done well with the lessons given to them better then most I've taught in a lifetime. They will reach far in life when given the right time I am proud of the two greatly and my heart swells with that pride._

Lania looked over that entry with tears in her eyes, she looked up only to see Jusho with a raised eyebrow she shooked her head and continued reading:

 _I must write this before the two graduate! Watch out for him I have stopped teaching him myself, but that doesn't mean he won't get his lessons elsewhere. **THE TWO OF YOU must find out why he's ACTING the way he is.** Something bothers me about the way he looks and walks around like something is on his mind. _

Lania didn't know what Mentor meant by that, but she guessed she would find out somehow. she had totally went to the back of the Journal looking for hints on something, but it only showed his thoughts on his teachings with Divinum, Cronos, and herself. Nothing about anything why the school had been burned and those pages she had read were the only entry she could read. She leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh escaping her lips. The Jilted shadow guild had grown accustomed to her presence and she was glad of it they knew whatever had brought her here was important.

"Hand me the journal maybe I can translate the pages you can not read" Jusho stated sitting at the same table she was at. she handed the journal over to the worgen slightly glad she could release some of the tension from it. While he read the journal she saw the book he had been reading before. *History of Anduin Lothar* she knew that was an interesting read concerning he was a well known soldier of his time and died a hero for his people. She opened the book and started reading she was about to turn the page when Jusho face went into a slightly toothy smirk.

"What is it you find something?" Lania asks as Juto came down the stairs.

"I'm not sure it's right or not, but there was some words that needed a second look at" Jusho stated grabbing Parchment and ink to write the words that had struck out to him. After finding some of the words he unscrambled them and his smirk disappeared and both Lania and Juto raised a brow. "What's in Icecrown that no one took notice of it?" he mumbled lightly to himself, Poteros might've not heard it, but Juto and Lania did and they were confused just as much as Jusho was.

"Icecrown why would anything of importance be in Icecrown?" Lania mentions surprising Poteros who was about to take a drink of ale. Lania sighed there was no way she was going to be able to get into Icecrown on her own. 'Mentor said to watch him, and yet I feel like I've failed and every way possible.' she thought standing her mind was playing games with her, she knew it, but didn't stop them.

A hand touched her shoulder and those thoughts ceased to exist when she locked eyes with Juto. "Hey don't over think everything is going to be okay " He said " If anything we'll make it a guild event how about that?" he finished.

"Umm what if Poteros, Jusho, Gillibit, and Ronima come and I'll see if a few of my friends will tag along" she stated with a small smile. Juto smiled at that and he didn't even have to say anything for her to understand, so she walked upstairs to the the guest room and pulled out her com. Lania thought a minute and wondered which of her friends would be good to take with her considering she needed them to be cool with a few alliance members hanging about. Her thoughts came up with Senillina and Little as well as Divinum, considering this whole thing concerned him too. She contacted her sister and waited a few minutes for her to pick up and when she did Lania was glad to her voice.

"Hey Lan everything okay? Asha came up to me a few days ago wondering about you. " Sen said Lania knew her voice was laced with concern.

"Everything is fine Seni. How do you feel about going on a item raid?" she questioned hoping she would be okay with that.

"Sounds great! I'm not doing anything so yea where you at?" she retorted with happy remark.

"I'll meet up with you at Dalaran okay." Lania remarked Seni said okay and they hanged up she made a few more calls and Little and Divinum agreed to them, she had even made a call to Asha and they talked a few minutes and hanged up and Lania once again put the communicator away and plopped down onto the bed. She didn't even hear the door knocked and someone coming in, knowing it was Juto.

"Hey, how's things?" he asked she smiled and placed her hands onto her lap as he walked in sitting down beside her.

"good, I hope you don't mind four of my friends tagging along." she says and by his look he didn't. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. She felt his body heat and she licked her lips she looked up only to see Juto looking down at her. She was about to lock lips with him when Juto heard footsteps coming this way.

"Hey Juto, Jusho found more he's wanting you two down to hear what he found." Poteros said clasping his shield to his back. Juto got up and she followed and they went back downstairs once more. When they got to the table Jusho was sitting at the worgen mage had a smirk on his face sitting next to him was Ronima and she waved at Lania fondly.

"What did you find?" Lania asked taking a seat next to Ronima as Juto and Poteros found seats of their own.

"A map of where to go the place we have to find his hidden in a room near the throne room Ronima and I drew out the directions from the words hinted out in the entire Journal." Jusho said giving the drawn map to Lania.

"Thanks you guys are the best we'll leave in a few hours is that okay?" she asked hoping they'd be okay with it. They nodded and she went and contacted her sister and few friends all at once. "Hey you guys I know I told Sen to meet me in Dalaran, but I need you guys to meet me there too." They agreed and hanged up the six of them left the guild hall packed and ready to go and as they stood outside Jusho drew up a portal and they all went through it.

Once there Lania walked through the city looking for her sister and friends and found them by the pathway leading to the flight zone. "Hey if it isn't you guys again" Div said slightly annoyed Lania gave him a look and he scoffed lightly. Lania noticed Asha had asked the Death knight Dorada for some help.

"Just in case we run into some trouble she said she could help in any way she could." the mage said.

"And Par decided to stick by my side " Sen said giving a small shoulder. Lania only smiled she wasn't going to object to it. The group started up the stairs and put their communicator on in case they had separated or to talk on the way to Icecrown Citadel. As they were walking up to the stairs Poteros misstep a step and fell Juto chuckled as Jusho and Gillibit laughed, but Juto moved to help him up.

"that was a doosey I'm not normally clumsy" Poteros stated once he got back to his feet and continued his trek upstairs. As soon as they got to the opening to take flight Juto reached for Lania and pulled her aside a moment.

"Be careful will you, I don't know what I'd do if something was to happen to you" he said his eyes searching hers, she smiled knowingly nodded her head. The two of them got onto their drakes they were off heading to the one place that could easily get them all killed if they weren't careful with every step. They were flying and Poteros leaned back and sighed through the coms Juto knew he was getting tired. "Be patient Poteros I'm sure we'll be there soon" he said

"I know just feeling my ass cheeks going numb in this cold weather" the human responded with a little dramatic flair.

"I could always burn your ass for dramatic effect" Jusho stated his voice giving off a slight growl. Asha stiffled a laugh on that part as she listened in on the conversation.

"Just smite him I'm sure he'll run for the hills then." Lania replied leaning onto her drake. Asha laughed then not able to keep it in when she heard the human scoff playfully into the ear piece. Asha knew one thing Lania knew who to trust and who not to trust.

"Hey L are you certain Mentor Erons mention Cronos in his journal?" Div asked and Asha knew it was hard for Div to ask that.

"The few last pages mentioned it." Lania responded A few more hours of flying they decided to clear out a place to rest for the night and Lania found a building that was away from most the hostile people that lived in the area and the 10 if them fought and cleared out quite easily. Once inside Lania found a spot to place her bedroll and laid it down and sat down on it, her mind at an unease. Cronos probably already had plenty of time to get there and grab what was inside the citadel, but then again the place was heavily guarded by undead and deathknights whose was not freed from the lich king recent or new.

If it was Cronos how did he get humans to help him? She watched Asha and Jusho huddled together to get the fire started in the fire pit that was in the middle of the room. She could tell the two mages were debating what was best to light fire or arcane. "You would think they would just choose fire." Came a voice and Lania looked up to see Divinum standing there and she smiled as she patted the place next to her inviting him to sit down. Sen was huddled up with Parzuel who was in bear form and Juto and Poteros where outside gathering snow to melt into water.

"I know right, but let them be we all need to be friends if we are to succeed." Lania says her resting slightly on the journal on her lap.

"Can I read some of that?" Div pondered and Lania nodded handing it to him and watched him carefully going through the pages that were written. Lania saw sparks fly and knew that the debate ended with Jusho victorious and he had smile to prove it.

"So was Kil with you when I called you?" Lania asked striking conversation Div shooked his head saying she was not with him and Lania wondered what her sister was doing right now. Was she finally focusing on herself and her training?

"A polar bear would win a fight against a snow leopard." Juto stated playfully at Poteros as they walked carrying two buckets of snow in.

"The snow leopard is faster." Poteros says placing the snow near the fire pit. Juto laughed as he did the same and sat down warming his hands.

"yes it's faster, but the bear hits harder." he replies That debated lasted only a few minutes and as the human Paladin sat down beside his best friend. Next thing Poteros knew was some raw meat being thrown his way, he caught it and gave the gnome warrior a look, but realized the little guy wasn't really paying any attention for he was digging in his bag.

"Hey Brain...st..." but was stopped mid-sentence when Senillina grabbed the meat and stuck into the fire on a pan she always carried. Poteros turned his head with a surprised expression. " We don't know how long that has been in his pack." he finished trying to cringe his face. Jusho laughed as he placed his bedroll down next to Ronima's.

"I'm sure it's safe to eat" Sen says with a chuckle.

"Me could eat it raw for ya" Parzuel commented with a cheeky smile as she came up to the fire and sat down on Poteros right side. Lania smiled at the friendly bickering as she stood up and walked outside the cold air hitting head on. She sighed and kicked the snow that was down at her feet. She knew Senillina was trying to figure the alliance group out and why they were with them. Lania didn't blame her, she rubbed at her arms knowing she was getting cold just standing here until she felt someone stand behind her and their arms around her, she felt his body heat seeking into her own body, knew his scent, before he could mutter a sound.

"you know there's a upstairs room we can claim if you're interested?" his voice says into her ear deliciously sending a shiver down her spine and eager to do it. What was it about this night elf that set her blood to fire?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I know this was a long time for you guys to read, but here's the updated chapter enjoy :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: There really was no turning back

The air nipped at Lania as she turned to in Juto's arms to look up at him with a smirk on her lips. Her skin was on fire under her armor even though it was cold outside, she gazed into his eyes to see if he was joking, but he was serious and she wanted it to be him. If her judgmental Uncle found out so be it her father and mother was the only opinion she would accept. She leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips lightly with his and she knew that was all it took for him to deepen it. He pulled her tightly to him til their armor clunked together and that made her giggle because of the sound it had made.

She could hear the light talk coming from inside and almost wanted to knock the whole room speechless, but this was her moment with him and she wanted more. Juto broke the kiss and pulled away, but only to take her hand and guide her back inside her smile never left her face as he did so, her eyes never leaving him as the others looked up to greet them with warm smiles, he guided her upstairs in comfortable silence and she loved it. He opened the door to the one room that was separate from the whole building the bed in the middle of the bed waiting for her, but he didn't guide her to the bed, but to the bedroll that was by the fireplace with a fire going in the grate.

He must've claimed this place before the others saw it "clever" she says lightly as he turned his head to her and closed the door lightly and a smirk played on his lips.

"I was wanting a better scene than this, but you need a distraction and I'm going to give it to you" He said taking his gloves off and tossing them into a corner as he pulled hers off he did the same, his eyes undressing her imagining what she would look like naked underneath him. Her hands unlatched his shoulder plates and he allowed her to take them off and toss them to the pile where their gloves had landed. Soon their armor was off and immediately Juto pulled her body to him feeling her body pressed to his with the ungodly plate armor blocking it. His lips found hers again and she eagerly kissed him back with passion, as his hands traveled to explore her body she arched into the caress and he found himself wanting to see what other responses he could obtain from her.

He heard the click open on it's own he knew the door wouldn't be able to stay shut, but it didn't open all of the way and he didn't care, he had the one person he cared about in his arms. He laid her down onto the bedroll and positioned himself on top of her, his hands trekking underneath her shirt he felt the scars that rested on her sides. Her hands came down and grabbed the hem of her shirt to pull it up and off, but Juto stopped her "let me" he whispers lovingly at her. She let's him lifting her arms up and back so the article in question would be off her, once her shirt was off he tossed it aside looked at her, her glowing green eyes locked with his ambered ones. The world had stopped for him just by looking into her eyes and he smiled at her once more as he felt her fingers gripping the hem of his shirt and tugging it up over his head he helped her by tossing the article out of the way.

His skin was hot he knew this, he knew who was the cause of it and he wanted it as he helped pull her under garment off that bounded her breasts together and once it was off he let the item fall. He smirked as she didn't shy away from her eyes hot with lust and something keen to love. Her lips found his once more, but it was more heated urgent even and he complied with the same about of passion, her fingers dug into his hair and he loved the feel of it. He left her mouth and trailed down to her neck nibbling a spot there and she moaned at the touch, his hand went to her breast kneading the nipple with his fingers lightly, she arched her back seeking something more and he knew it.

He trailed down farther and his mouth found one of her breast and she moaned loudly at that "J...Juto...Oh!" she mutters in that voice of hers that he could listen to all the time. The hand that had been kneading her right breast went to rub her center through her clothing and she thrusted her hips forward. Keeping his mouth on her breast he took his other hand down and was going to help her with her pants until he heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Hey Juto Supper ready if you're hungry Lan that goes for you too!" Poteros ranged out about to peer into the room until Juto frame came into view.

"Thanks, we'll be down in a minute." Juto replies hotly, Poteros nodded and left heading back down, gave his shoulders a shrug as he went. He sat down in his original spot and Parzuel gave him a look of curiosity and Poteros chuckled at the face "It's nothing, but I think he was...never mind" he finished scooping some stew into his bowl. They had ditched the meat and pan for a stew so that way everyone could eat.

"yea like why would go upstairs to bother Juto and Lan when you knew they were having sex?" Jusho growls stuffing his spoon into his mouth as Ronima hits his arm for the comment, Jusho cringed away with a slight huff, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Dude that's why I said never mind it's not like I would have seen anything" Poteros thrown in defending himself.

"It's fine really Poteros I was actually pretty starved" Lania remarked grabbing a filled bowl from Gillibit. Poteros saw the hints of a blush on her cheeks, but other then that she acted like her normal self. He didn't mean to disturb them, they all said not to, but he knew the two of them where probably hungry and could finish their loving making afterwards. Senillina on the other hand had a smile on her face her oldest sister finally found someone that completed her and she was okay with it, she saw how the night elf treated her as the two had walked passed and the look was with affection. Sen only problem was and it was nothing wrong with his family, but would his family be okay with their daughter-in-law being a blood elf?

"Eh Lan got a point we were hungry, but it doesn't excuse you either. " came the night elf in question remark. They all ate talking among each other telling stories or jokes even some of their adventures that was needed of retelling. After they all ate they had decided to head off to bed for the night for it was going to be long day and when Juto and Lania got back upstairs the two of them decided that the love-making would have wait til they were really alone. Lania didn't Juto for the decision she had came up with the same outcome, she knew why he started it, he wanted her to relax ease her mind away from uneasy thoughts on her mentor death, and in a way she was doing the same for him by letting forget about his sister death at least for the time being and as she laid down beside him on the bedroll and cuddled into him for warmth, her mind was at ease her trouble thoughts ceased to exist as long as Juto was beside her, she knew she could get through what was next in her life.

* * *

A/n: Hey another chapter for you guys. Chapter 9 will take awhile for it takes place elsewhere, but in all retrospect when I update again I hope you like. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy chapter 8 ENJOY!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Can't let go

Shattrah city she could remember the last time she had been here, it that was when she was with Cyni and her stupid actions had cost her to lose her best friend among all the chaos that was happening. A few city guards waved at her remembering her face and she waved back shyly. Of course the events that had happened; happened two years ago today. That day was marked in her mind forever, because she had met her soulmate that day too. 'Illidan Why free me? why let Cyni be alone for this long and not be found?' she thought to herself.

A shuffling of feet behind got her attention and she turned that to come face to face with a Draenei that gave her a kind smile. He came to stand beside her and she raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Are you lost?" she asked in the night elf language hoping he'd understand the language that Illidan taught her. He looked at her confused and she knew he did not know the language as she had hoped he would. The two stood there for a few minutes before waved good-bye and left her alone once more. She sighed heavily that the good company had left, but she knew she needed to alone with her thoughts, she had to find Cyni and just maybe Illidan could help her. She summoned her nether drake and took flight heading towards Shadowmoon valley, she needed to see Illidan again even though she knew he would tell her to leave, she also knew that he was denying the fact that the two of them belonged to each other.

* * *

Illidan knew his people were starting to worry about him since he had locked himself in his chambers two years ago. Why did he let her go! He knew why he didn't want this type of life for her and his people had no idea this was his conflict, a conflict he could kill his way through. For tens of thousands of years he had thought of love being Tyrande, he'd never expected to find it again in a blood elf no less! Illidan found himself confused for the first in a millennia, he wanted the blood elf beside him now more then ever! He heard the door open and a loud grunt as someone hit the floor and he abruptly turned to the disturbance.

"What is the meaning of this interference?" he sneered at the felguard only to realize that the very blood elf that was haunting his thoughts was right in front of him. "Leave.."

The Fel guard stayed put stating that he was going to watch the newly found prisoner.

"LEAVE!" Illidan barked and the Fel-guard trekked back through the door he had walked in moments earlier. Illidan walked over to her and knelt down "Why did you come, you knew that it was dangerous for you to come back here." he say his tone softer now then what it had been.

"I had to see you Illidan; I don't know why, but I had to. I also came here asking for your help, but I don't know if you could, but Cyni is missing has been for some time and I've been trying to find her and I can't last time I'd had seen her was right before I taken captive by you." she says fidgeting with her fingers. Illidan walked to her and placed his hands on top of hers that had made her look up at him.

"We'll find her don't worry my love" he says as he scoops her into his arms and out the window of his room and off to the skies. "But I do not sense her presence in Outlands Laira so here is we'll do we're to leave and look for her in Azeroth."

"but your brother!" she starts, but he quiets her.

"shh this is much more important than what my brother thinks of me" he explains landing on a tree branch in Terrokar forest, he kept Laira in his arms as he looked down at her with his covered eyes. "now where do you think she'd run off to?"

"That's the thing I've already checked those places, but I need help with the alliance holding areas and everyone I had asked in past had said they were too busy, or I'd have to pay for their services." she said looking away in shame. Illidan face never changed from his soft expression as he watched her look over the branches to see the view ahead of them. He knew her thoughts where of her friend and damn his pride when he had kept her in the black temple for too long.

"Laira my love, look at me We'll find her, but first I must think." he says jumping from the branch to the ground and gently placing her on her feet. She looked to see if any one was around and didn't see anything, if there had long scurried off before they had landed.

"Illidan just a question, but you could have said no and I would have understood." she says going to the river, but Illidan pulled her back and crushed her to his body as he leaning against the tree. Laira was confused at first as she struggled to moved her face away from his chest to breathe. "Wha..." she was hushed quickly by his finger touching her lips. She then heard rustling of footfalls and there was more than one and she leaned into Illidan feared for his safety more than hers. She then heard them talk and the words fell into her own language of the blood elves, but one sounded very much like a human voice, but she could not tell.

"Killing my old Mentor was just the first step to attain my goal, but first I have need to do something, but can not without your help Fynn will you help a fellow paladin?" one voice said she craned her neck more to listen in and Illidan almost laughed. Laira noticed Fynn was normally a human name so she was right one was human. She didn't like the sound of it as their footfalls stopped Illidan held her tighter to him as the two paladins talked.

"look I'll help, but for the right price." Fynn says narrowing his eyes at the elf.

"Of course Fynn of course. The favor I need is a simple one I need a gem a powerful gem and rumor has it, it's located in the Black Temple." the elf said Fynn eyed the elf carefully with a slight frown.

"You do realize Cronos that getting that gem requires time and I'm not even sure I can get it myself." Fynn replied

"Well it's not really crucial to my plan, but it's crucial in my plan to make sure Lania falls in love with me indefinitely " Cronos replied sneering at the human. Laira gasped, but was muffled slightly by Illidan "Remember Fynn you're being paid handsomely for this." the elf Cronos finished crossing his arms.

"alright fine, but if it's in the hands of Illidan himself you owe me double!" human said and walking off leaving the elf to frown slightly. He didn't expect that, didn't even consider that the betrayer might have it in his possession. He didn't wish ill for his human friend all he wanted was the gem.

"Remember it's a purple gem " he shouted as he watched the human wave his hand in acknowledgement. Those thoughts of endangerment lingered in Cronos mind as he walked away toward his mount and he was no longer in earshot Illidan pushed himself from the tree taking Laira with him. He knew she was shocked, knew she was shaken, and that pissed him off.

"come on we have some people to warn let's go we don't have all the time in the world." he said picking her up, he wished he could give her the time to get her mind in order, but knew better then that, it would give the enemy too much time to think. He flew quickly and when he saw the dark portal within his reach he took not waiting for the all clear. He went through and Immediately found an isolated spot to land. "Laira, my love you alright?" he breathes out as he places her on her feet.

"Yes, I can't believe the guy would what a gem that would make my cousin fall in love them and not disobey his every decision." Laira said in disbelief Illidan couldn't believe it himself, but then again nothing really surprised him. The only thing that bothered him was how she had reacted to it.

"We need to warn your people what this elf is planning with that gem even though we don't have proof of the act." he says grabbing her attention. she nodded her understanding and allowed herself to be picked back up to head off Illidan knew where to drop her off at and he didn't care what attention it brought to him. He wasn't allowing her family to be attacked like this and both his brother and Tyrande wouldn't stop him from protecting his love from harm. They would have to kill to do so and in the deep thoughts of his mind he knew they knew that just as well as he did.

* * *

A/n: Here's Chap 9 I hope you like the different set of scenario than what it has been Enjoy! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Taithias

(While Lania and company were sleeping)

The cold air of Ice crown never did bother him in fact he was quite used to it, the only thing he was adapting to was the new leadership which had him walking the ramparts; when he should be training the new recruits or checking on their holdings. He kicked a ghoul out of his way as he walked passed Necromancers eyed him nervously and they had a right to be so, He leaned on one of the pillars there and looked out. He was frustrated his skills were going to waste and guarding wasn't his duty he led armies not guard a stupid door.

Something perked his attention when a soft noise reached his ears on the left and he immediately went that way and smirked a lonely adventurer had stumbled upon him and he sneered quietly at the elf in front of him. The Elf attacked Taithias eagerly and Taithias knew that was the paladin downfall as he easily side stepped out of the way. "I'm going to give you..." Taithias didn't finish his sentence as he moved out of the way again, he smirked cocky elf. He pulled out his weapons and lunged at the Paladin knocking him back forcefully. The elf wasn't finished as he turned around and tossed his shield at Taithias making the death knight use one of his maces to block it and when Taithias moved to attack the paladin was right there and mace and sword clashed together.

"you're done for Death knight!" the Pally sneered using his weight to force Taithias mace towards himself. His spiked mace in his left hand was wedged in the wooden shield and he cursed his luck inwardly, smirked once more.

"I do believe you're the one done for" he says coldly and his foot came and kicked the blood elf away from him. He ran at the young elf using his wedged weapon first and the pally still trying to get his breath back, had not expect it. Cronos wheezed some air into his lungs as he starred at his opponent, He wanted the key that was rumored to be hidden inside the citadel, but did not expect to run into trouble. He had heard stories that his Uncle was a great paladin in his time, but had fallen when a death knight had killed him. Taithias didn't let up as Cronos was gathering his breath and as soon as that shield had broke from the previous impact that both his weapons where free and Cronos knew his mistake.

Cronos pulled out his actual shield and blocked on mace from hitting him and used the momentum to swing his sword toward the Death knight side, which the death knight easily blocked with other and using it to sweep it aside and swing into Cronos side instead. Cronos fell to the ground heaving his life invalid as the death knight stepped toward him, He threw his sword and Taithias ducked, but the sword had nicked the hood of the Death knight cloak and Taithias face was revealed. Cronos eyes widen this was his uncle standing in front of him. "Wait!" he shouted his breath ragged.

Taithias stood over him "I will show no mercy for you" he said and as he was bringing down one of his weapons to finish Cronos off Taithias stopped as a sliver of a memory slipped into his mind of a little boy looking up at him, which was no older then 2 years old. He shooked his head and glared down at the paladin as he stepped away. "Go before I change my mind" he said as the young elf got to his feet.

"I think I know you" Cronos breathed out and Taithias turned with glared and Cronos knew it was a bad idea to stick around. "You know where to find me if you have questions" he finishes and left on his blue drake. Taithias heaved a heavy sigh and walked back to the door in which he was to guard he was so tired of doing the same stuff every day, he yawned heavily the day was long and he was in a bad mood. He walked into the bunker grunting angrily at himself, the other death knights in the area gave him a wide berth away from him, he was glad they knew better then to strike a conversation with him.

Sleep didn't come easy for him that night his thoughts were playing with his head and as much as he tried to get them to go away, nothing helped. He tossed in turned all night and as he laid there awake giving up on sleep his thoughts winning, something came to his mind as he pulled out his momento, and in that moment he realized why the Paladin had come to the citadel, it was for what was around his neck nothing else.

He shooked that out of his head and laid there tucking his momento away and closing his eyes forcing himself to sleep, but it wasn't at all dreamless.

 _The seven of them gathered around the table celebrating their victory over defeating an army of the scourge that had plagued the land Taithias saw the huge ass grin on Aiden face as they celebrated. The human was young, but fought like a seasoned paladin with how he always went with the flow of everything. "Relax Aiden everything looks like we won, but something bothers me" he says tapping the table with a finger. Gorwin a Dwarf of the wetlands raised a brow as well as Torwick, they were skeptical about that reply._

 _"Whatever do you mean by that?" Sasha asked looking concerned for her elven friend sitting next to her. Taithias shrugged and looked down at his drink that was untouched._

 _"Just a feeling Sasha, it's not leaving any time soon." He said standing and leaving the table and outside, the air of the plaguelands hit him straight in the face and he frowned deeply. The scourge did a number to these lands and we wanted to see the lands healed from it, but he knew that the extent of all this damage would never heal fast enough._

 _"It'll heal Taithias as well as any living being it will heal." Tal'kael states coming to stand beside him._

 _"How do you know? It won't heal if the scourge is still a problem, which it is mind you." Taithias said crossing his arms the feeling in his gut still not leaving. He heard the others leave the tavern and off in separate ways to get things done._

 _"The scourge is still a problem yes, but with vigilance we'll deal with them." Tal'kael explained with a light_ smile.

Taithias woke with a start and as he sat up in his bed trying to get a hold of himself, he looked around and noticed that the other death knights had not waken to his stirrings. So he climbed out of bed, dressing, and grabbing his weapons walked outside to the same pillar he'd been leaning before heading to bed. If he remembered right the elf that was talking to him in his dream had died against the very scourge that he stood vigilance against. he just didn't remember what year he had died.

Taithias stood there trying to rack his brain for more information on the dream he had, but nothing. He didn't need the other death knights to know he was having a hard time with thoughts and repressed memories. He was going to find the answers, but he saw someone approaching. Someone who wasn't suppose to be here someone that was trespassing.

He met up with them wrapons drawn and brought it down on the human closest to him. The paladin brought up his shield to block his attack and Taithias swung his other weapon that wasn't wedged in the shield to the paladin legs swooping the human off his feet. As the human hit the ground he pointed his weapon to his neck. "What brings you here? " he demanded.

"A key or something I don't know, but we mean you no harm." the human replied

"You and your..." he wasn't able to finish what he was going to say, when a night elf came at him and for the first time Taithias was forced to take some steps back to put distance from his opponent.

"You okay Poteros? " the night elf asked as the others started to show up. Poteros nodded saying he was fine as Parzuel went to his side and tended to his injured leg. Juto turned to Taithias with a glare and before he could attack him Senillina did for him, only for Taithias to pushed back over the side, causing Juto to run and catch her arm before she fell.

Lania who wasn't far from seeing the scene frowned and reacted by pushing Taithias away from Juto and the others. Taithias looked at her face and saw a look he hadn't seen in a long time. "how dare you!" she exclaims angrily and Taithias lowered his look to a glare.

"I believe you attacked me first, this place is for me to guard" he states

"We know this Taithias,but they come seeking someyhing to stop someone. " came a voice behind him. he turned and saw Dorada standing there.

"I thought you lost to us? " he says somewhat surprised. She only shooked her head.

"not lost, freed from the lich king hold is all." she said bluntly. While Dorada had Taithias occupied Lania went to help Juto pull her sister safely back to solid ground. Sen hugged them both tightly to her as she eyed the blood elf death knight talking to Dorada. There was something about him that she had recalled in history.

"Taithias? Lania don't you remember an old story Grandpa used to tell us?" she stated

"I don't know, maybe, why do you ask?" Lania asks

"Well Grandpa was saying that him and 6 other paladins had saved the world from great evil once and even they saved it they couldn't kill the energy that was in her so they locked the power away. I don't remember with what, but at that time it was the only options open to them." Sen says Lania thought on that and watched Taithias speak with Dorada and watched carefully to his stance and notice he was still on alert like sleep had deprived him.

"The story was that the evil power they locked away was done by keys and the keys stayed with the 7 paladins that had defeated the necromancer." Lania finishes "but what reason is that for Cronos to kill Erons is beyond me." Taithias turned in that direction.

"Erons you say something about that name is familiar to me I don't know why, but there it is." he states "Look as much as I want to help you I can not, you must leave before the other death knights find you, I am showing you this one mercy, please take it." and the group did so leaving Lania with more questions than answers. Taithias sighed heavily as Dorada placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's leave here, you have no obligation to stay" she says and he thought those words through and realized she was right he had felt his duties now were pointless and he could find purpose elsewhere. So he called his drake and the two took off no words were spoken for they already knew what the other wanted say. A few hours later they arrived in Dalaran and went to the Legerdemain Lounge for something to eat and drink, Dorada was welcomed by some of the people there as they waved, but starred at Taithias with wariness. The two of them found a seat at a small table for two and sat down, Taithias couldn't help, but feel that he wasn't welcomed and he knew that was common, but at the same time Dorada had said to act normal and which he did.

He locked eyes with an old fellow across the room by his standards just about 78 years old with two dwarves sitting with him at the table. Taithias raised a brow as the human got up from his table and started for his, he noticed the human had a slight limp to his step and he rose from his seat with slight concern. Where this came from he did not know as the human got closer Taithias had seen his face before, but when the human was younger and more reckless. He didn't get a chance to say when the human opened his mouth. "Taithias is that you?" The human asked.

"My name is Taithias, but who are you, am I suppose to know you?" Taithias remarked slightly confused the human looked surprised that Taithias didn't know him.

"The name Aiden Fairweather. The two dwarves over there is Torwick Goldvine, and Gorwin Ironweaver." The human name Aiden says. Taithias shrugged not knowing and he saw the human shag alittle bit in his stature.

"Aiden Leave the elf alone and come sit your old ass down!" Torwick says annoyed Aiden looked that way with an 'oh come on ' look on his face and Torwick only met it with a glare. Eventually Aiden went back to his table and sat down and Taithias sat down in his seat across from Dorada.

"That human is a strange one, somehow he knew my name." Taithias remarks curious.

"Maybe you should look into it." Dorada implies taking a sip of her drink. Taithias raised an eyebrow at that as looked over at the table again, only to see the human starring at him again. He tried imagining the human younger, but he couldn't his face was familiar to him.

"Maybe I should look into, but maybe you should look into who you are too." he states and he watched her shrug and he knew she was going to regardless if he had said anything. Dorada stood up and Taithias watched her do so and she nodded her head towards the table where the human was and he knew what she meant by it. He nodded and watched her leave the lounge and wondered if he was ever going to see her again, he realized he would see her again in the near future now he just needed to figure out what he was gonna do for the rest of his life. As he walked over to the table where the human and two dwarves where at he wondered what he would say, but nothing came to mind.

"Hey have a seat! I promise they don't bite." the human remarked kindly and Taithias ignored the remark and sat down in the only free chair at the table.

"you claim to know me, but have yet to say how you know me." Taithias says to the human in question Torwick leaned forward onto the table with a raised eyebrow.

"I never claimed to know ye lad, but ya do look familiar to someone I know, except he had dark hair at the time." Torwick said describing his best friend back then.

"Well how is very complicated to talk about considering we all agreed not to talk about it." Aiden said very seriously Taithias was getting the idea that whatever happened back then was a very delicate conversation. He needed to know what it was and the only way to do that was to obtain his memories any means possible.

* * *

A/n: Heyo! Sorry for the long wait hope you enjoy chapter 11 will come, just I'm on a hiatus from writing for the time being, but will come back


End file.
